Do You Love Me?
by cmcj
Summary: While dragging Danny and Tucker into helping her clean out her attic, Sam stumbles upon something that brings back one of their most embarrassing childhood memories. Yet it may be just the key that will finally bring her and Danny together... oneshot DS.


**Oookay... so like I was telling my friends, I must be on a one-shot spree.**

**Eh-heh, but no, this one didn't hit while I was trying to fall asleep. You'll see how I got the idea for it at the end. But even then, it took me so long to actually get down to write it. **

**When I finally DID, though, everything started coming together real good! You should have seen me on the plane. (I was writing on the journey back home from my holiday) I was scribbling like CRAZY! Well, okay, so everything except the end fell in nicely. But I finished it when I got home. And here it is. **

**But before you jump in, I just wanted to state that this is not how I think they will/should get together... I'd prefer it to be in a more dramatic way, like what I did for Sparks. I did this just for the fun of it. Oh yeah. And I've always viewed the fake-out-make-out as their first kiss, except for this story, where... well, you'll just have to see for yourself. **

**And one more thing – I don't own DP or any of the related characters/ objects – Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do. **

**Okay, enough of babble babble babble already, and on to the fic!**

**

* * *

**

All was dark in the room. A slightly musty smell clung to the atmosphere, a mixture of the smell of wood, dust, and pages of old books and the like.

_Click._

Light simultaneously pierced into the darkness, and the place, at once, was brightened.

The room was an attic, just like any other attic of any other house... save for one stark exception.

It was huge.

A few seconds later three teenagers, looking no older than fourteen or fifteen, stepped into the place, climbing up the wooden mahogany steps that led to the doorway.

Both of the two boys instantly started coughing, waving their hands in front of their faces as if to clear the dust from their surroundings.

"So, tell me." The African-American boy gave a slight scowl, pushing his thick black-rimmed glasses up his nose. "Why did you drag Danny and me from our game of _Doomed 5_ to help clean _your_ attic, Sam?"

His best friend, Goth vegetarian Sam Manson, coolly tucked a lock of her chin-length raven hair behind an ear. "Because." Here she scowled too. "Mom wants me to do it _today_. And by 'do it', she means clear up, throw out, and, or resort every SINGLE thing here that belongs to me. As to why you two are here..." She smirked. "You'll be surprised how much of 'my stuff' actually belongs to you guys. All left behind at my house. And every time you come back here, you forget to bring them back with you. This is where they all end up."

As if proving her point, the other boy, and their other best friend, fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton, who'd only been half-listening while looking around the place, gave a yell as he picked up something from the floor.

"My first model rocket! I've been looking for this!" A huge grin had appeared on his face, his blue eyes twinkling as he studied the first spacecraft model he'd ever built. It was still in pretty good shape, though it'd already lost some of its shine.

Sam grinned. "See?"

"Hey! I remember this! My old softball!" Tucker Foley, the one with the glasses, was now lightly tossing a softball up with one hand.

Danny chuckled. "Remember how we could never understand _why_ it was called 'softball' when the ball was so hard?"

"Yeah," Tucker smiled. "But we loved playing it anyway – even though there were only three of us."

Sam laughed. "And we never actually managed to stage a proper game. It was always, I hit, you catch, you run." She shook her head. "Too bad those days are long gone now."

"Eh, no big deal." Tucker shrugged. "After all, all that ghost-hunting helps keep us all in shape, right?" He playfully gave Danny an elbow, causing his best friend to grin sheepishly.

Danny's parents were the city's top ghost-hunters and inventors. Once, early that year, while the three of them were fooling around their lab, Sam had suggested that Danny go check out their latest invention, the Ghost Portal, a circular doorway installed in the wall that was supposed to lead to the realm of ghosts.

All it had taken was a little pushing, before Danny was donning his lab suit and entering it. But with one flick of the switch, he'd activated the entire thing – while standing right smack in the middle of the doorway. He'd been zapped as the portal activated, and as a result, ghost energy had fused with his DNA, causing him to become part human, part ghost.

With that came the ability to change from human to phantom whenever he pleased, and countless ghostly powers – flying, intangibility, invisibility, ghost rays, and the like. And ever since then, he'd been using them for good, fighting ghosts and sending them back from whence they came, ensuring the safety of all Amity Park, of course not without the help of his best buds Sam and Tucker.

What Tucker had said was true – they hardly had time for any of those things they used to do together now that the time was all taken up by high school and ghosts. Though the ghost hunting usually gave them all the exercise they needed. And slowly but surely, Danny was becoming more and more powerful, and stronger... yet he still remained his usual skinny, funny, modest self.

"Ooh! My old headphones!" Tucker exclaimed suddenly, picking up the device from on top of a nearby box and hugging the pair close to his chest.

A typical techno-geek, Tucker loved all things technological... be it outdated or not.

Both Danny and Sam grinned, exchanging knowing looks. No doubt he'd be using the headphones for spare parts - or something similar, anyway.

"Glad you left your game of _Doomed 5_ now?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, yeah. But still. The more practice we get, the more chance we have of finally beating you."

"_Really?_" Her violet eyes regarded the two boys with amusement. "Well, let's just see if that ever happens." Techno-geek and ghost boy or no techno-geek and ghost boy, she was still always able to effortlessly beat them at almost any computer game.

"Hmph." Tucker childishly stuck his tongue out at her, unwilling to admit that she was right.

Danny merely shook his head at the two of his best friends, smiling, before quietly returning to search for more of his "lost" items.

The three finally settled into an intense clear-up, Sam sorting out the boxes and trunks of her old belongings, throwing out all the pink frocks her parents (Mom in particular) had forced her to wear as a tiny toddler (Ew.), rearranging photo albums, going through her diaries.

Meanwhile, the two boys had already accumulated a huge pile of all their belongings left behind over all those years – toy trucks and cars, a soccer ball, three teddy bears, a plush puppy, an old container for storing bugs. And, more recently, paperbacks, an encyclopedia on space and astronomy (Danny's, of course), another pair of headphones, a cranky mp3 player, and so on, and so on.

Each object brought back a little memory, long forgotten since the stressful days of high school had begun.

Occasionally Sam, while flipping through the photo albums, would point out a memorable shot or two, usually linked to something ridiculous they'd done together, and cause them all to erupt in peals of laughter.

Her fifth birthday, where Danny had, in his usual clumsiness, accidentally splatted his piece of cake all over her face. Their first mud fight (with a snapshot of all three toddlers grimy and covered in brown goo, grinning with gleeful abandon at the camera, not caring in the least about their appearances). The time they'd tried to create a jungle land in Sam's room and ended up trashing the entire place, what with all of them climbing up her double-decked bed and using the rotating ceiling fan (safely switched off) as jungle vines to swing on – to no success, of course.

They'd just recovered from another bout of laughter, still holding their sides and Tucker wiping a tear from his eye, when Sam turned the page and came face to face with something she thought she'd never see again.

Danny and Tucker, upon hearing her small gasp and seeing the look of astonishment on her face, instantly leaned over to see what it was.

There, in a perfect shot, was a picture of six-year-old Sam and Danny, Sam in and oversized white frock, Danny in a suit and similarly, if not even more oversized messy tie – holding hands, and... kissing.

In the background was six-year-old Tucker, clothed in a white bed sheet for a robe and clumsily grasping one of Maddie Fenton's recipe books, which was being doubled as a Bible.

Tucker immediately burst into another fit of laughter, this time roaring so hard he started tearing continuously. "Oh man! Oh MAN! I so remember that! That was the BEST!"

"Shut up, Tucker." Sam muttered, going one of the deepest shades of red, unable to stop herself from glancing at Danny, suddenly shy.

He was flushed an equal shade, a huge expression of sheepishness on his face. "How... how'd you get that? I thought Mom only took one shot." He finally managed to stammer, flushing even harder as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have no idea," Sam replied honestly. "She must've made a copy and passed it to _my_ mom, and she must've put it in here."

Tucker, meanwhile, was still in stitches. In fact, he was now rolling on the floor, guffawing like a maniac.

"Seriously, Tuck. Stop it." Danny said, without much use.

"_Man_..." Tucker managed to get out between chortles. "I still _cannot_ believe you two actually agreed to do that."

"Shut up." Sam repeated, giving him a kick with one of her black boots. "_You_ said we had to do it."

"But it was _your_ idea to get married," Tucker grinned at her before collapsing into another fit of high-pitched laughter.

"Yeah, it _was_ your idea," Danny gave his best friend a shove, not unkindly as the same memory began to unfold in both of their minds, vivid as ever before...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Summer 1997_

"_I'm bored," Six-year-old Sam Manson complained as she flopped down on the grass in the Fenton's backyard, next to her two best friends from pre-school, Danny and Tucker._

"_Me too," Danny agreed, sighing as he absently scratched one of his freckled cheeks. _

"_Me three," Tucker chimed in, taking off his precious red beret and using it to fan himself from the heat of the afternoon sun. _

_The three had spent the entire day so far at Danny's house, blowing off another day of summer vacation before school would finally start again. _

"_We've done everything already." Sam continued, gently brushing a tiny ladybug off her purple shorts so she wouldn't hurt it and pulling at one of her black pigtails. _

_At the exact same time, all three sighed and threw themselves down on the grass, lying face-up toward the clear blue sky._

_"Hey wait! I know!" Sam sat up suddenly, grinning triumphantly. She turned to Danny, asking straight out as only her young self would do. "Danny, do you love me?"_

_Danny sat up as well, giving her a funny look. "Yeah. Why?"_

"_Great! 'Cos I love you too, so we can get married!" She was smiling, her young mind already churning and putting everything together. "Do you wanna?"_

_He shrugged innocently. "Sure. Okay."_

"_What? Get married NOW? You crazy?" Tucker exclaimed, jumping to his feet and staring at his two best friends incredulously. "I thought that's somethin' only grownups did!"_

"_Nah, we could do it too, easy!" Sam insisted. "I know just what to do. I went to my Auntie Judy's wedding. And I helped her pick her flowers and her dress before that, too."_

"_Really?" Tucker asked._

"_Yeah! Really!" She replied truthfully._

"_Okay," Danny stood up. "So what do we do now?"_

"_We choose clothes." Sam got to her feet as well, now ranting off as fast as she could go, her little pretty face all excited. "Danny, you can take one of your Daddy's ties and shirts, I think. And can I borrow one of Jazz's dresses?"_

"_I guess -"_

"_Great! But no pink. I HATE pink, pink is such a yucky color. Anyway wedding dresses are white. We can get the flowers from here..."_

"_Hey, hey, wait!" Tucker cut in indignantly. "What about me?"_

"_Ooh, you can be the old man with the Bible! We need one of those. He always wears a long white thingy, so-"_

"_Wait, wait. Why do I have to be old?"_

_Sam stopped short, scratching her head. "Well, I dunno... the guy at Auntie Judy's wedding was old. And they're always old in the movies."_

"_But I don't wanna be OLD!" Tucker pouted._

"_Okay, okay." Sam compromised fast. "I'll give you my next two ice-creams. Pleeease?" Young violet eyes shone in pleading. _

_Ice creams? That did it. "Okay!" Tucker instantly agreed, grinning._

_The next half an hour was spent scurrying up and down and in and out the house, gathering materials._

_They threw apart Jazz's room looking for Sam's wedding dress. Luckily, Danny's older sister happened to be away at one of her friends' houses. _

_There were too many pink ones, as Sam noticed, and there were a few blue ones, along with one or two turquoise ones. But they finally found a white one that she liked, though it was a rather big fit. _

_Danny, fortunately, had his own long-sleeved shirt that Maddie had made him wear to some function or another before – what it was he couldn't remember. But he soon discovered that he didn't have as much luck with his father's tie, which had been nicked from his parents' wardrobe from under all those numerous identical lab suits. _

_Not only was the thing long and big, he also had no idea how to tie it. In the end he just came up with some sort of knot at the collar (mind you, it didn't look like a tie at all) and continued running here and there busily taking orders from a suddenly very bossy Sam, the tie trailing along the floor behind him wherever he went like a leash on a dog that had yanked free while on a walk. _

_They pulled off a white bed sheet from the clothesline for Tucker's robe. But the thing was so heavy it kept slipping off his tiny shoulders. Finally they found a clothespin and fastened it together at his collar._

_Then came the search for the Bible. There were a few old ones in the house, but those were stored up on the highest shelves in the study – the children soon found that no chair in the house was tall enough to give them access to it. Sam eventually pulled out one of Danny's mother's huge cookbooks and said it'd have to do. _

_Out of the three, she was the one moving at hyper-speed, never slowing down once, acting just like a big-time director on the set of a big budget movie. She wanted the living room carpet folded in half so it looked more like an aisle. She wanted it brought upstairs. She wanted it put over there. She wanted the small coffee table put over here. She didn't want any pink flowers for her bouquet. She wanted purple. (Fortunately they found enough of those in the backyard to satisfy her - but not before she stooped down and whispered "I'm so sorry we have to hurt you," to them.) _

_And all the time the two boys were kept shuttling back and forth, nearly tripping umpteen times on their oversized tie and cloak as they hurried up and down. Maddie's recipe book suffered a dent every time Tucker clumsily dropped it, and was fast getting dog-eared._

_Finally they were ready. Sam had Tucker stand behind the coffee table and like the pastor would at the pulpit, and she had herself and Danny stand in front of him, holding hands – well, one hand of hers held his, anyway, while the other sweaty palm grasped a bunch of hurriedly hand-picked flowers – purple flowers, of course – from the backyard._

"_Okay, so what now?" Tucker asked, looking as flustered as ever as he tried to keep hold on the recipe book. He was beginning to doubt if he liked this stupid game, and if two ice creams were worth tripping on your oversized bed sheet and falling four times – and counting. At least he got to keep his beret on. He loved his beret._

"_You say whatever I told you just now." Sam instructed smoothly. "You know how, right?"_

"_Oh." Tucker said. Earlier on, Sam had taken him aside and had rehearsed his lines with him. "Yeah, I remember." He cleared his throat, pushed up his glasses, and, with a little more fumbling with the book, nearly dropping it again, he began._

"_Uh... Dearly beloved... we are gathered here..."_

"_Oh wait. You know what?" Sam interrupted. "I think we can skip that part. There's nobody here but us."_

"_Okay, okay." Tucker grumbled. "Then where do I start from?"_

"_Um..." Sam thought for a second or two. "Do you, Daniel Robert Fenton."_

_Tucker sighed, then continued, pretending to read off the recipe book. "Do you, Daniel Robert Fenton, solemnly take this... uh... girl here for your... lawwwwful wedded wife?" He asked, slightly haltingly. He'd had to memorize a lot of lines, and there were some funny words among those. If he hadn't watched so many movies before, and if Sam hadn't been absorbing everything from her Aunt's wedding, it would have been much more difficult._

"_Uh..." Danny hesitated, slightly unsure of his lines, turning to Sam for help. _

"_Say 'I do'," she whispered._

"_Oh. Okay, um... I do." The six-year-old responded obediently. _

"_Will you love her and keep her... uh... um... whether she's poor or rich, sick or healthy, sad or happy, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" Tucker carried on, momentarily forgetting the exact words for his line and deciding to just make it up with his own version, noting that Sam didn't seem to mind as long as the meaning was there. The sooner he got this done, the better._

_Danny shrugged. "Sure, I can do that," he said without thinking. After all, it seemed pretty much to him that he already did all that for Sam..._

_But she shook her head. "No, no silly. Say 'I will'." Well, okay, she wanted Danny's lines to be perfect. _

"_Oops. Sorry. Okay, I will." Danny corrected himself, still as obedient as ever. _

"_And do you, Samantha Alice Manson," Tucker continued, ignoring his best friend's grimace at the use of her full name. "Solemnly take this boy for your... lawful... wedded husband?"_

"_I do," Sam replied promptly, already starting to bounce on her feet in impatience. "Now hurry up! I wanna get out of this dress. It's getting itchy."_

"_Okay, okay! Same question as Danny, then." Tucker grinned, pleased with himself for being able to summarize the next long line._

"_I will."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife..." Tucker grinned again, a thought suddenly occurring to his mischievous mind. "You may kiss the bride."_

"_Kiss Sam?" Danny yelped, letting go of her hand in horror and making a face. "Eeeew! No way!"_

"_Tucker! I didn't ask you to say that!" Sam protested, glaring at her other best friend, her hands now on her hips in indignance. She'd purposely left it out while instructing him on what to say – and for good reason. _

"_I love Danny but I don't' wanna kiss him! Kissing is icky!"_

"_Yeah," Tucker was grinning like a Cheshire Cat now. "But I decided we shouldn't leave that part out, cuz they always do it in the movies. And your Auntie Judy did that too, didn't she?"_

"_So?" Sam made a face. "That doesn't mean we have to!"_

"_Ah-ah-ah, yes you do..." Tucker replied in a singsong voice. "You wanna get married? You have to. You're supposed to do what the old guy with the Bible tells you." He had an expression of utter cheekiness on his face now, finally able to see that at least some good came out of playing the "old man with the Bible". "And I told you to kiss. Or else, you're not married."_

_Hoo-boy. This was going to be fun! Seeing Danny and Sam kiss! He didn't think that he'd ever have a better day of summer vacation after this!_

"_Aww... do we have to?" Danny complained, trying to plead with his best friend, pulling off his signature puppy-dog eyes, blue eyes big and doleful. _

"_Yeah, come on Tucker. You're no fun." Sam scowled and crossed her arms huffily, still holding on to her purple bouquet. _

"_Nuh-uh. No way out. You have to kiss..." Tucker started humming gleefully, ignoring both their pleas._

_The three were, in fact, so caught up in the argument that none of them noticed Maddie Fenton coming up the stairs, leaving her lab work in the basement to announce that tea was ready._

_Neither did they notice that she took one look at the three of them and immediately slipped quietly off to get the camera._

"_Okay, okay, fine." Sam was saying now. "But then I won't give you my two ice creams anymore."_

"_Deal." Tucker grinned. No ice cream was worth the opportunity to see this, he was sure._

"_I'm gonna get you for this, Tucker." Sam scowled, grumbling as she turned reluctantly to face Danny, who seemed to be just as reluctant about the whole thing. _

"_Whatever," he said, still humming in delight._

"_Okay, um..." Danny bit his lip, part of him wishing he and Sam could just stand there forever so they wouldn't have to do it, the other part of him wanting to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. "How do we... uh... kiss?"_

"_I dunno," Sam said, fidgeting uncomfortably and for once without a proper answer. "We hold hands and... I dunno," She repeated, casting another annoyed glance at Tucker, who'd set down the book on the coffee table and was standing and waiting expectantly, that stupid grin still on his face._

_Danny swallowed nervously and then took her hands, still following her word for word. _

_Sam gave him an equally nervous look. Then, as if making up their minds to just do it and see what happened, both leaned in, shut their eyes, and pressed their lips to each others' – as quickly as they could, before hastily pulling apart._

_They weren't in time, however, to escape the familiar flash of the camera. _

_All three jumped, whirling around to see Danny's mother standing in the doorway, wiping a tear from her eye. "Aww..." she sniffled. "That was so sweet! I always thought you two looked so adorable with each other!" She collected the photograph as it slipped out freshly printed from the Polaroid camera. Captured there was a perfect shot of Danny and Sam, eyes closed and in their very first kiss._

"_Mommy!" Danny let out a wail of protest, exchanging desperate looks with Sam – or rather, his newly wedded wife._

_Tucker, meanwhile, had collapsed to the floor, laughing and giggling his head off. Sam conveniently swung her foot behind and it collided nicely with her best friend._

"_OW!" He yelled, but the laughter immediately ceased after that._

_Maddie Fenton simply shook her head, smiling in amusement. Kids. "Well, everybody, I came up to say tea is ready – your favorite: cookies and chocolate milk!"_

"_YAY!" Cheers instantly erupted from all three, who immediately abandoned everything – Sam her bouquet, Tucker and Danny happily pulling off their huge robe and tie respectively, and raced down the stairs, the wedding and all things before that promptly forgotten like only six-year-olds could forget..._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe we actually did all that." Danny commented, still blushing.

"Yeah, me too. Especially since we forgot all about it just a few minutes later." Sam laughed.

Both then stopped and looked at each other shyly, before turning their gazes back to the picture, conveniently ignoring Tucker's on-going laughter.

Sam let out a mental sigh, staring at the photograph. The three of them had so many precious memories together... but to her the best few always seemed to be those she had with Danny.

And in a way, a tiny part of her, deep down inside, had always loved him... loved him ever since she met him in pre-school when he'd tripped and happened to grab hold of her shorts to break his fall, pulling them half down as he did so. Loved the crazy jokes and the goofy grin, and how he always got so scared when she was upset, trying his best to comfort her.

And it was only just before high school that those feelings had begun to show, to blossom, to become even stronger. From the school dance to the fake-out-make-out (their second kiss, for the record), to Ember, to the time jealousy had erupted within her when he'd dated Paulina – who was being overshadowed, but still – to their third kiss when he'd lost his memory and had to make a good excuse for being down there in the lab with her... Until the attack of the Ghost King, where she'd finally realized just how much she loved him... and that her feelings for him... were far more than just that of a best friend.

Still she'd kept quiet all this while, not wanting to say anything, keeping all those feelings locked up inside for fear that Danny didn't feel the same, for fear that it'd ruin their entire relationship.

Whether or not he felt the same... she really wasn't sure at all.

But well, she was perfectly fine with them remaining just best friends... wasn't she?

Danny, meanwhile, had also drifted into thinking. That one photograph had evoked something within him... something that felt familiar... yet like he'd never felt before.

When Sam had asked him if he loved her... was it more than just innocence and friendship that had made his six-year-old self answer that way?

And if it was... what was it?

Caught up in their thoughts, both absently started reaching for the photograph, not realizing what they were doing till their hands brushed each others'.

Both stopped abruptly, instantly drawing back, sheepish looks forming on their faces.

"Sorry. I..." Danny trailed off, still grinning as sheepishly as ever.

A noise escaped Sam, something that sounded like a cross between a nervous laugh and a cough.

And before they knew it their eyes had locked, blue irises staring deep into violet as everything else seemed to fade from the background.

Which was mostly true, actually. Tucker's laughter had ceased at last – not that either Danny or Sam had noticed, though.

"Uh..." Tucker had been in the process of finally sitting up and recovering from his fit when he noticed the two of them getting all spacey.

A slow grin spread over his face, despite how much it was already hurting from all that laughing.

He'd better not interrupt. After all, it _was _high time the two realize just how much they were meant for each other.

"I'll be over there if you need me," he announced, pointing to the other end of the attic.

They didn't hear him.

Well, not that Tucker cared anyway. "_Although..._" His grin turned sly as he crept over to the corner. He then fished out his trusted PDA and selected the option for "camera".

Sam's heart had now begun to pound – furiously. So much of her wanted to let go now – to tell Danny everything, all that she felt...

_No!_ A small voice inside her argued. _Are you crazy? What if he doesn't feel the same? What will he say? What will he think? And your friendship - what then?_

But try as she might Sam couldn't get all those thoughts to sink in. Her head had begun to spin, all the different emotions tumbling inside her.

"Danny... do you love me?" The words, in a soft whisper, had left her mouth before she could stop them.

And at that, something inside Danny clicked. One by one, everything started falling into place.

It _was_ more than mere innocence that had made him say yes the first time.

It was why he and Sam kept having these awkward moments here and there, It was why he'd been on such a high after the fake-out-make-out. It was why it'd still hurt when Sam had been forced to kiss Dash to break Ember's spell – even after he wasn't under it anymore. Heck, it was probably why ember's spell had worked so well on him in the first place.

He'd just been too busy, too caught up in other worries and all his ghost trouble to really bother and ponder over it. Adding to that was the occasional distraction of Miss Pretty and Popular Paulina...

But somewhere inside, a part of him had always been feeling something else...

And now, he knew what it was.

A slow smile spread over Danny's face as he looked at his best friend. "Yeah... Why?"

For a millisecond Sam felt her breath catch in her throat. Did he really say that? Did he really _mean_ it? She had to be dreaming...

But one look at his face, still smiling at her, and she knew... that everyone else had been right all along.

This was meant to be.

"Because," she said, grinning, and never feeling happier. "I'm going to kiss you."

And with that, she leaned in and captured his lips tenderly with hers. She sensed him tense in surprise – but for only a second, before he was kissing her back, one arm finding its way around her waist and gently pulling her closer.

Eight years ago that kiss marked the start of a "marriage" between two innocent six-year-olds. Now, it marked the start of a new relationship between two best friends who were finally ready to go that one step further with each other, now knowing everything was going to be fine.

_Click. Flash._ Went Tucker's PDA from over in the other corner.

And that, too, would be going down in memory.

THE END

_My gratitude to Ricky Ullman, for sharing and saying, "I got 'married' to my best friend when I was three," and giving me the inspiration for this story._

* * *

**DONE! Ha! Hoo-boy I'm tired. Right now the time here is... 10.33 p.m. And I really wanted to get this up by today, so...**

**Yep, haha, for those of you who read Sparks, Tucker spoils it once again... well, okay, not really, because I didn't state if Sam and Danny reacted or not, that's for you to go and imagine.**

**I use a lot of terms/ phrases that I did for After the Storm and Sparks here… like in describing Danny's powers and for Sam's feelings... **

**Oh, and forgive any typos/ stuff that sounds weird… I did do a check, but I'm scared I'm too blur now to notice much.**

**Bleh. Okay, ignore me. I'm just sleepy. Hope you liked it though.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you!**

**-FBG**

**Edit: Okay, I just read through the whole thing again, and realized Sam sounded kinda OOC, so I added a few lines. Hope that works. **


End file.
